


stomp to my beat

by thunderylee



Category: KAT-TUN (Band)
Genre: Canon Universe, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-14
Updated: 2009-05-14
Packaged: 2019-02-01 20:06:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12712041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderylee/pseuds/thunderylee
Summary: Maru beatboxes when he gets bored.





	stomp to my beat

**Author's Note:**

> reposted from agck.

After Koki’s been on the phone for ten minutes, Maru starts beatboxing to kill time. He’s not annoyed; it’s just a subconscious action that keeps him entertained while he waits. He gets strange looks in public, like while standing in line at the grocery store, but they never bother him that much.

Out of everyone, Maru thinks that Koki would be the most accustomed to it, just another background noise to join the TV and the sound of Koki’s own voice as he chats on the phone (it sounds like to a girl).

However, this time when Maru starts his beat, Koki jumps and gives him a dirty look.

Raising an eyebrow, Maru doesn’t stop, wondering what just happened. They’re just sitting on the couch at Koki’s place, maybe the vibrations startled him. Silently he stares at the other in concern, but Koki seems to be keen on directing his eyes elsewhere.

It’s like a second nature to Maru, as natural as breathing, therefore he’s still doing it as he leans closer to Koki in hopes that the other will give him a sign that he’s okay. Maybe it’s a bad phone call.

“I have to go,” Koki sputters into the phone, then fumbles to hang up. “Will you please stop doing that?”

Maru frowns, ceasing his beat and feeling empty without it. “Why? It’s never bothered you before.”

“You’ve never been this _close_ before,” Koki automatically shoots back, then widens his eyes like he regrets the words.

Habitually Maru licks his lips, noticing how Koki shivers, and thinks about it for two seconds before starting up his rhythm again.

“Yuichi-” Koki starts, but fails to continue as Maru scoots closer until his head rests on Koki’s shoulder, his self-created beats now felt directly.

He can feel how Koki shudders, and while he’s a little confused as to the reasons, he likes the feeling to being responsible for it. That kind of reaction, which Koki – his best friend – is unable to control. He beatboxes harder, putting more strength into it and nearly falters when Koki makes a soft noise, one that is almost inaudible but Maru hears it clearly.

“Don’t start something you can’t finish,” Koki practically growls, fisting the collar of Maru’s shirt in complete contrast to his tone.

Maru considers answering in his beatbox voice, but feels his response would be taken much better if he presses his face into Koki’s neck as he partly shifts his body into Koki’s lap.

Another soft moan sounds from Koki and Maru keeps on, dragging his lips up Koki’s neck and drinking in the smell of his cologne as he scoots closer and feels the effect he’s having on Koki with his knee.

He squeaks when Koki grabs his waist with both hands and for a second he thinks this was a bad idea, that Koki’s going to be mad at him and their friendship will be ruined because of Maru’s curiosity, but he can only hate himself for a second because Koki’s pulling him closer, urging Maru’s leg completely over his lap until Maru’s straddling him.

Maru didn’t know how hard he was until he feels Koki against him, pointedly rolling his hips up with his fingers twisted in the back of Maru’s shirt and harsh breath hot against Maru’s neck. His own moan surprises him, fitting in well with his beats and leading his body to push back in rhythm, arms wrapped tightly around Koki’s shoulders as the other seems to be fueled by the sound of Maru’s voice.

Koki’s hands drop to Maru’s ass and it’s like a switch is turned on in Maru’s body, gently pushing Koki to the side until he falls back along the length of the couch, Maru fitting neatly on top of him.

He can feel much more this way and the beatboxing ceases in favor of more appreciative noises, which seem to have the same effect as Koki loops his thumbs in Maru’s belt loops and continuously pulls him down with each of his thrusts upwards.

“Yuichi,” Koki gasps, his high pitch making Maru’s skin tingle. “More.”

Maru knows what he wants and isn’t sure if he can be the one to give it to him, but the least he can do is try and determinedly lowers his hands to the fastenings of Koki’s pants.

The first touch to cock that’s not his own feels foreign, but the resulting noise is worth it as Koki pushes desperately into his hand and tightens his grip on Maru’s waist. He shouldn’t be surprised when Koki nudges his face with his nose, breath against his cheek as his lips graze along Maru’s jaw in search of what Maru only has to turn a little bit to give him.

Instinctively he turns, realizing belatedly that he’s kissing Koki, his friend, lips pressing firmly together and breaths tingling as Maru squeezes Koki’s cock from base to tip, rocking pointedly against Koki’s thigh.

Like a whirlwind everything happens at once, Koki’s hands flying for Maru’s belt and Maru tilting his head to deepen their kiss, tongues tangling and exploring amidst breathy moans and hands that can’t move fast enough. Maru’s pants end up on the floor but his shirt stays on, and Maru rather likes the way Koki’s fingers rub along the flesh of his ass as his other hand wraps around Maru’s cock and strokes naturally.

He pretends not to notice as Koki reaches under the couch, tries not to think about how many other people Koki has done this with because now it’s the two of them; despite being scared out of his mind, Maru squirms as Koki’s teasing fingers move closer and closer to the crease of his ass and thinks that if he was ever going to let anyone else do this to him, it would be Koki.

He’s moaning before Koki even touches him there, just the thought enough to make him hot as Koki’s hands leave him dry and return wet.

“Yuichi,” Koki whispers against Maru’s lips. “Are you sure-?”

“Just do it,” Maru hisses in reply, his voice a lot deeper than he remembers it being.

Apparently Koki notices a difference too because he moans like he can’t contain it, one finger circling Maru’s rim and it makes him tense, whimpering a little until Koki thumbs the head of his cock and distracts him enough to slip inside.

“Relax,” Koki says gently, kissing his face and purposely working his cock harder. “It’ll feel good in a second.”

Maru trusts him, enough to control his breathing and get used to the intrusion inside him, soon joined by another. It starts to feel good as Koki moves them in and out, stroking his insides and nearly sending him into shock when he hits something that has Maru’s body jerking in unexpected pleasure.

Koki rocks up against him more sharply, pushing against Maru’s hand that has fallen still, and Maru can’t even concentrate enough to do anything except move back against Koki, wanting nothing more than to feel that again even when Koki inserts a third finger and stretches him even further.

“Koki,” Maru manages to say, the one word somehow meaning several things, one main one accompanied by his hands as he finds the discarded tube and lathers Koki’s cock with its contents.

At once Koki falls still, withdrawing his fingers and placing both hands on Maru’s thighs as he kisses him one last time. “Come on, Yucchi.”

It takes a lot of effort to lean up, but it’s worth it when Maru lowers himself on Koki’s cock and feels him hard inside him. He gives himself a second to adjust and tests the waters by rocking back and forth, eyes flying open at the way Koki moans.

Koki’s staring back up at him, an expression mixed with disbelief and respect, his lower lip between his teeth as Maru can tell that he’s holding back from thrusting upwards.

Maru rocks back and forth on his heels, bouncing up and down on Koki’s cock as his body opens more and it starts to feel good. Really good, as he squeezes his eyes shut and let’s out noises of appreciation, getting louder when he feels Koki match his rhythm and hit him deep inside.

Koki’s hands slide around Maru’s waist, fingers digging in the skin as he guides him along, spreading his cheeks open even more with each forceful squeeze.

“Koki,” Maru moans, drawn out, fisting Koki’s shirt around his ribs. He moves faster, hitting that spot with Koki’s cock and crying out because he needs _more_.

“What, Yucchi?” Koki asks in a strained voice, but it’s gentle even as he thrusts up inside him harder. “What do you want?”

Maru can’t form the words, only whine as the pressure builds up inside him with nowhere to go. Desperately he grasps for Koki’s hand, places it on his cock and makes a pleading noise, unable to open his eyes because it’s a little shameful how badly he wants to come.

“Oh,” Koki replies, although it’s more of an exclamation as his breath hitches, Maru’s body tightening around him with each stroke to his painfully hard erection. “Oh, my god, Yucchi.”

Maru can’t think anymore, can’t even form sounds as he loses control completely, his breaths rushing away from him as he pushes forward into Koki’s hand and back onto his cock.

“Come, baby,” Koki says in a low growl, his hips snapping upwards as Maru chokes on his air and does exactly that.

It feels like his sanity is shooting out of his cock, squirting on Koki’s hand that continues squeezing him until he’s soft. The force has him falling forwards, landing with Koki’s face in his shoulder but it feels intimate enough, particularly when Koki’s mouth latches onto his skin and bites down as his body shudders beneath Maru.

It’s then that Koki pushes Maru up enough to nearly tear off his shirt, which would ordinarily make Maru laugh except that right now he has no energy. He’s doing well with breathing, stretching out his legs as Koki slips out of him and they lay together on the couch, half dressed and panting, completely sated.

“Your rhythm sucks,” Koki gasps, chuckling to show that he’s joking.

Maru rolls his eyes, but lucky for him he’s never too exhausted to beatbox.


End file.
